warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of the Wiki
General Considerations Copyright *This wiki is for fanfiction. Fanfiction is defined in the sense that it is something you have created, and that no one else can lay claim to. Due to copyright issues, (and for the Warriors series, HarperCollins holds the copyright), no character made by Erin Hunter is allowed to have a page. Even if the character only briefly appeared in the main series, if it had a name, description, or even a large amount of family and references, a page can't be made for it on this wiki. A good guideline would be that if Warriors Wiki has a page for it, then there can't be one here. However, if Erin Hunter created an unnamed kit with no description or name and they appear once, then it's usually okay to create a page. (See Lightningcloud, Pikewhisker) *Another instance of copyright is that of original art. If a website asks you not to use their art, or character art blanks, then you should not use or post them on this wiki. If any such material is seen on this wiki, the administrators will immediately delete it. Conduct *We ask that you put no swear words or other foul language into your pages. While Wikia's ToU does concur that users only above 13 will be actively editing this material, it's still generally recommended by them to keep a PG rating on sites aimed at youth. As an example, Disney movies are PG, so keep it to what you could find in one of those movie scripts. **Generally users are not allowed to edit other users messages. However, in severe cases of spamming profanity, administrators can come to a consensus to strike or remove certain material from the wiki in consideration of other members. **Note that the foul language of the Warriors series itself, such as some of the ones defined here (terms such as fish-face, mouse brain etc.) can be sparingly used in character pages when necessary. Image Policy *Unlimited images can be present on a user's personal namespace. **Only one of these images can be made using a blank from the Charart Project. ***Images can be combined into one, so long as they all appear in the same file. ***Requests are exempt to this. **Remeber to add the Personal Images category to your image, as this helps the admin sift through unneeded clutter on the wiki more easily. Staff Rules Activity *If a staff member is inactive for a lengthy period of time without notice they will be given a warning. Staff members at any time are subject to a forum-based inquiry that can be posted by any member of the wiki for a reason such as conduct, activity, or other reasons. We don't want a staff member that's not doing their job. If an inquiry passes, the staff member loses their position. Special Circumstances *If special circumstances occur in which a staff member needs to leave for a lengthy period of time, it can be discussed with the other staff members prior to the absence. Often times, if it's known how long you're leaving and why, it's permissible to not be active then. If you have any questions, feel free to ask any of our staff. Promotion Guidelines Bureaucrat *A bureaucrat must be a administrator before becoming a bureaucrat. **Holding the tools of administrator teaches responsibility and shows to other users how well the staff member can wield these tools to benefit the wiki. **A bureaucrat cannot ever be removed by other staff members, and can only demote themselves. **Or, according to Wikia's ToU, the other existing staff (usually an administrator) need to obtain a community consensus from the current editors un favor removing a bureaucrat from their post. Then, that staff member file a request through Fandom Support to have them intact the change and appoint the next bureaucrat. ***To avoid this lengthy process, we want to be sure our bureaucrats are here to stay. Administrator General Considerations *Some general considerations for becoming an administrator include how active the user is overall, how much experience they have, and what personal circumstances could affect their editing in the future. *Many times, an administrator is offered the position because the current staff feels that they are worthy. However, if you feel you are ready to become an admin and have not been contacted, please send a discreet note to a staff member explaining why you'd like the position, and they can review the request. Editcount *To become an admininstator, you must have at least 500 edits because our admins need to be dedicated to the wiki. These edits should be of high quality, and we'll know if anyone's purposefully trying to bump their edit count. Conduct *Administrators must display proper conduct on the wiki, as they are more often than not the ones enforcing the rules and are a role model to others. Proper conduct includes following the rules both on the wiki, and encouraging others to do the same. Exceptions *Exceptions can be made to any of these points, so long as the user explains why they should be exempt from that particular point. Category:Rules Category:Warriors Fan-Fiction Area Wikia